Release
by jpjavax
Summary: PWP, inspired. Second story. One shot.


The last cloud of the night shifted, revealing the moon which sat low in the mid-summer sky. Shafts of it's dappled light fell through the open window onto pearly white skin. There was a  
quiet stillness in the air, only broken by the hushed and concealed breaths of a girl. Her bed sheets lay tangled underneath her as two delicate fingers trailed their way down her smooth  
stomach. She had returned from her journey to find a dark, empty house, and a note from her mother telling her where her family had dissappeared to. Her emotions had been so twisted and her  
heart panged in unison with them. Arriving in her room, her mind was already set in finding release, and so she had only half bothered undressing to find herself now on her bed, her skirt,  
panties and bra discarded on the floor.

The leaves of the ancient tree rustled, a cool breeze through her window playing across her exposed nipples. Her lids drifted closed as she tilted her head back and lifted her chest into  
the soft caress, inhaling the summer air. Another hand drifted down her body, passing her hip and snaking underneath to grasp her inner thigh lightly. She felt a wetness on her fingers as  
they brushed over her lips, strands clinging to her fingertips as she brought them away. The gentle touch of the wind seemed to entwine itself with her hand for a moment before slipping  
away, pulling the heat from her fingers with it. Her first hand delicately rubbed at her sensitive core, lightly brushing against the hooded nub as her second resumed exploring her inner  
thighs once more.

A faint blue light broke the darkness of the well house for a brief moment before relinquishing it back to it's sleep. Bare feet stepped out onto dirt. A nose twitched, taking in the air.  
The intruder froze.

A heat drove the girl forward, an index and middle finger finding entrance among her soft folds. Soft moans became harder to quiet as the warmth spread up her body, breaths coming harder  
and unevenly. The silence of her room broke with the rip of fabric in air, closing with a soft "pat-pat". Her eyes shot open and the air hitched in her throat, her cry emerging as a  
strangled "Eep!". A shadow perched in her window, the soft light behind it illuminating only the hint of crimson and silver.

Inuyasha's ears shifted to the direction of the sound. In an instant he found himself at her windowsill. His senses scrambled to take in everything before him. Her body, the sound of her  
heart racing in her chest and the scent of her arousal. He saw her eyes open and meet his. He found himself above her, each hand supporting his weight on either side of her shoulders. Up  
close he could see the flush of her cheeks and feel each breath she took.

Kagome didn't understand what was happening, but found herself transfixed on two amber eyes. The soft puff of his warm breath on her neck sent shivers down her back. She felt his lips graze  
against her pulse point and then drag down to her collar. She felt the soft touch of fabric across her skin as his body gently lowered onto her. His tongue was finding it's way across the  
swell of her breast as she felt the fabric give way, his heated skin touching hers. Lips drifted over her left nipple as a swolen, hard, heat kissed her wet folds. His mouth opened, taking  
in the hardened nub, his tongue raking across her areola. Her exposed nipple was met with his fingers, rolling and flicking it with his thumb as he grasped her breast in his hand. His shaft  
slipped roughly against her core, his hips lifting her thighs up and her legs findind natural rest around his waist. Grasping her right nipple between his thumb and index finger, he began  
to twist it softly, pulling at it in his light grasp before letting it slip out of his fingers as he began to suck on her left nipple more fully. He fell into a slow, rhythmic gyration of  
his hips, dragging the underside of his engorged member over her clit.

He nipped at her nipple lightly with his teeth before moving his attentions to the nipple grasped by his other hands. He held it between his two fingers as he flicked it with his tongue.  
His mouth returned to her neck, his hot breath and lips leaving a burning trail up her skin. Kagome shuddered as she felt his hard shaft grind roughly against her, and opened her eyes when  
a cool breeze signalled the loss of his contact. Inuyasha grasped her legs and pulled them apart. Starting at her knees, his hands travelled down her inner thigh until they met the hot  
flesh at her centre. He traced the contours of her skin lightly as he drew his member back. He slid his hands down to her bottom and then back up to behind her knees, where he held firmly.  
He pushed her legs up across her chest, exposing herself to him fully. He held her legs with his left hand firmly, placing his weight on her and pressing her into her sheets. With his right  
hand, he guided his shaft to her entrance and pressed his head slowly inside. Taking hold of her legs once more, he fluidly pushed himself into her, feeling her barrier break. Sheathed  
within her, he stopped, and focussed his eyes on her face.

She had winced in the pain at first and had gripped his hands tightly, but now found his piercing eyes clearly waiting for her response. As the feeling ebbed away and the heat returned, her  
grip loosened. She squeezed his hand lightly to motion for him to continue.

Inuyasha slowly withdrew from her depths, searching for any expression of pain on her face and then pushed himself inside her once more. The warmth and wetness coiled around his length  
tightly, drawing him in. Each stroke drove his instincts further, urging him to thrust faster. He looked down to the girl beneath him. Kagome's hands were gripping the back of his tightly,  
each thrust driving her into her bed harder. Her face was flushed a deep red and her breaths were coming in moans. He felt her hips struggling beneath his grip, trying to match his rhythm.  
Pinning her down with a bit more force, he increased his pace and pushed his length into her further with each stroke. The pitch of her moans and gasps was increasing, her walls gripping at  
him furiously. He leaned forward, taking the pressure off her thighs with his hands and replacing it with his chest, her legs now over his shoulders. He dug his shaft into her as hard as he  
could with each thrust. Inuyasha's lips found hers as she approached her climax, his tongue finding no resistance against her lips. Her walls tightened like a vice as she moaned her climax  
into his mouth, his next thrust into her milking his own out of him. He drove his shaft to her depths as his thick seed spilled into her.

Gripping her tightly, he rolled over, releasing her legs. Too exhausted to move, the couple drifted to sleep.

###Author's Note

This story was inspired by an image, (it's porn, and it won't let me link it :D)


End file.
